The Outreach Core of the UCI cancer systems biology center will promote cancer systems biology to the research community, targeting researchers and trainees at all career stages, and will disseminate advances and capabilities of cancer systems biology to the cancer research and broader communities. These goals will be met through a variety of activities including symposia, seminars, ?short courses?, interest groups, ?boot- camps?, a visiting scientist program, and an annual retreat. Included among the activities of the core will also be programs aimed at mentoring junior faculty, programs to provide undergraduate and pre-college students with exposure to cancer systems biology research, and activities to increase public awareness of the advances and capabilities of cancer systems biology. The core will monitor its effectiveness through periodic evaluation, and will coordinate and integrate with activities of the larger NCI Cancer Systems Biology consortium